The Claiterr of the Ghuey
by The Broken Mirror
Summary: Its a messed up world that I created.


The black sun told me it was coming again and the bleeding trees indicated that it was a violent one. "You can try to run from it but you'll never get away." my father would always tell me. I got up one morning and walked downstairs to the attic where we keep the gremlins. They were snickering when I got there so I knew I came at the right time. I opened the box to find the gremlins all in a row. They looked up at me and began snickering again while they all began walking in a circle and then another and then another. Their beady eyes dug into my soul every time I looked at them. Then they began chanting. "The witch is dead. Run for your lives the witch is dead." Over and over they chanted as they walked in their circle snickering while they did it. I closed the box and ran upstairs as fast as I could because my skin began to burn and peel in plain sight of the gremlins. It's happened once before and when the gremlins caught sight of my burning skin they latched on with their dull teeth and ate away at my layers of skin. My father said it was normal for that to happen at least once in everybody's life, but I'm not so sure about that. My eyelids never did grow back. I ran into my sister in the hallway and I could see that she stared at the black sun too long for her eyes were burnt out of their sockets. "My eyes, where are my eyes!" she cried out. "The black sun has them now." I said calmly. "Help me, Michael, I hear them again. Help me please!" My sister begged. "They won't leave me alone. Please make them stop. It hurts when they talk to me." she said. "Good Luck." I said calmly. As I began to walk away my father busted through the doorway with a very demented look on his face. "Michael and Haleigh down into the attic now." he ordered. My dad always got this way when the Polly came to visit. The Polly is a half-human half-dog hybrid that comes into homes and takes children away to work for the Ghuey. The Polly had crystal eyes that cut you like a knife when it looked at you. It had one dog arm with sharp claws and a human arm on the other side. The Ghuey is the leader of this world that we call earth. If you refuse to work for the Ghuey they take to a place called the Claiterr. The Claiterr is a prison where they torture you until you work for the Ghuey. The Claiterr has never been found and can not be located, but we still hear the screams. The screams are like sirens beckoning fear to any listener. No one has ever made it out but when the black sun rises in the sky you know the Claiterr has visitors. No one has ever seen the Ghuey either,` but people say you can hear him laughing late at night when the trees start to bleed.

We all hid in a corner to the far left of the attic where we would wait until the Polly left. All of a sudden there was a snicker. We all turned to the box of the gremlins, the empty box of gremlins. I forgot to latch it shut and now they were crawling around in the attic. We couldn't see any of them, but we could hear them and so could the Polly. They began snickering louder, than they whispered something through the floorboards. We listened closely as they repeated the same thing over and over. "Three in a corner waiting for a mourner." We heard a low growl from up above the attic. We all held our breath as the Polly walked across the floor. "We hear you, can you hear us? We're right here, search you must." There was a low breathing coming from the entrance to the attic. "Hear kitty kitty." One of them snickered. Bang! The attic door cracked and let a beam of light come through to let our fear seethe out. "We see you." Bang! The attic opened more and we saw the bloody cateracced eye of the Polly. I jumped back and hid behind the empty box of the Gremlins. "Michael come back!" My dad whispered. "Dad I'm scared." Haleigh said. "Don't be shy, prepare to die." A gremlin said. Snap! The attic caved in and the Polly busted through the floor. It's white soulless eyes quickly scanned the room and stopped dead on Haleigh. Haleigh screamed and the Polly roared kneeled and pounced on her. It's human arm grabbed her and started for the exit. "No!" My dad yelled and jumped for her. The Polly roared and whipped his hand right through his face. All the while the Gremlins laughed as I watched in desperation as I looked from my fathers face ripped and bleeding on the floor to my sister who was dragged away screaming by the Polly. I lay there in silence for several minutes without uttering a word. "Dad." I whispered. He didn't move. "Dad, please answer." His body lay limp with no sign of life coming out of his broken bones. "Dad, wake up. Please wake up." I kept trying to ignore what just happened. I sighed and leaned my head up looking at the ceiling. There sat a little gremlin on the ceiling staring down at me. "Hello." It said calmly staring at me with his beady eyes that I just wanted to tear out. The gremlin began walking down the wall snickering. "Quite a show don't you know?" I stared at the thing with dead heartless eyes. It walked up to my feet and sat Indian style with a smile on its face. We both sat there in silence for the longest time staring at each other. All of a sudden the Gremlin got up and walked over to my dad's body and it slowly went down his body and back. It did this about three or four times and then stopped at his feet. "Hmmm." It said with a smile cracking from the edge of it's mouth. Then it looked at me and said "He looks dead." "You mother…" I said and leaped toward the thing and barely missed. It laughed and then appeared on the ceiling. "You're kind of slow, why don't you give another go." It said. "All right." I said as I picked up the box of gremlins and threw it at the ceiling. It swiftly dodged again and began laughing. I stepped back against the wall and put my head into my hands. "Hey." I felt a tap on my head. I looked up and stared into the face of that gremlin. "Anything wrong?" It said with that same damn smile on it's face. "No of course not." I said angrily and put my head back into my hands. I felt another tap on my head and I looked up. "Are you sure?" I went to strike at the gremlin and yet again I missed. The gremlin sat back all cool on the ceiling. "You know it's too bad about your sister." it said calmly. I just sat there and looked at it. "You know she's probably gonna head to the Claiterr." it said still as calm as could be. "Now, why would you say that?" I asked expecting to pay for it. "Look." the gremlin as it looked at me. "I have lived in your attic all your life and her life too and I can tell that she's a stubborn little bitch." "Piss-off you little green demon!" I yelled. "Hey, cool it there hot head. You should know that I know where the Claiterr is." it said. I looked up at the gremlin. "Oh, so now you're interested huh? Well maybe if you'll be nicer I just might take you to the Claiterr." it said. I got up. "All right, I'm sorry. Will you please help me save my sister?" I said as calmly as possible. The gremlin looked at me intently for a moment then it disappeared. "Hey, where'd you go!" I said. "Hold very steady, soon I'll be ready." it said somewhere above. "All right let's go." the gremlin said appearing suddenly on my shoulder. "What the!" I jumped. "Let's hurry because that Polly is going to be a little faster than you." it said impatiently. I sighed and headed for the door. As I walked outside with the Gremlin on my shoulder I looked up at the black sun risen high in the sky then I looked around the land as it quickly became a vast forest with unknown life waiting to be discovered. I stopped suddenly. "I just noticed something." I said quietly. The Gremlin looked at me. "What?" It asked curious. "All the trees are bleeding." I said and began walking forward.


End file.
